


My Lucifer Fic

by riversong_sam



Series: My Lucifer Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: ?Parings: Lucifer X Reader, Crowley x Daughter!Reader , Gabriel x reader (friendship)Author: @riversong-samA/N: 4 parts on tumblr im spliting it in 2 here





	My Lucifer Fic

YOUR POV  
You sighed as you wandered around waiting for your father to be done with his meetings. He’d promised he’d take you out when he was finished and you were just about dead with boredom. You were blind so computer games and such held no interest for you, and you had read all your books.   
Today you had taken a different path one you knew you hadn’t taken before as you had memorized all the paths you thought there were. You knew this was probably a bad idea but you had gone ahead and done it anyways. You liked a little blind adventure now and then and it wasn’t like your father couldn’t find you eventually. As you wandered down the corridor you ran one hand along the cool wall, and used your walking stick in the other.   
As you walked you sang, anything from country to heavy metal. Singing was one of your few passions and it helped with the boredom. Sometimes, like today you would sing some enunciation lullaby that Gabriel would sing to you when you couldn’t sleep. Yes you were friends with the angels, well some of them anyways and up until recently you hadn’t known your true parentage, so you had no clue Crowley was actually your father. But now that you knew you were trying to spend as much time with him as possible, making up for lost time. That’s why you were wandering around, had to do something until he was done so he could spend time with you.   
As you sang the lullaby, you stopped momentarily as you heard a male’s voice that had started to sing the lullaby as well. You started singing again, pausing time to time to listen to the voice as you tried to follow it by ear. Finally after walking for a while you came to what felt like an open space. And you and the voice finished the lullaby.   
You stepped further into the open space and cocked your head to the side, listening for any sound or movement. As you did so you heard a low chuckle coming from your right side causing you to turn towards it.  
“Well, well, well what do we have here?” You heard him say.   
“What’s your name child” he asks.   
“My name’s (Y/N)” you answer turning to fully face the man.  
“What’s yours?” you question walking towards his voice as he answers.   
“Lucifer” he replies.  
You stop as your walking stick hits the edge of something.   
“Lucifer?” you questioned “As in Lucifer the arch-angel?”  
“The one and only” Lucifer replied with a chuckle.  
“Pleasure to meet you sir” You say as you reach your hand in front of you to feel what you had ran into. Your hand meet the feel of something cool and your brow furrows in confusion, it didn’t feel like a wall. You run your hand over whatever you where touching, soon coming to the realization that it felt like prison bars.  
“Hell has a prison?” you questioned aloud.  
“No this here is known as Lucifer’s cage. This is where I’ve been imprisoned.”  
You frown, no one tells you anything. You had always been curious about this angel, but every time you asked someone about him they stonewalled you. Of course you’d heard that Lucifer had disobeyed and for that he was cast into a sort of prison. But that was as far as you got with information.  
“Why are you frowning?” Lucifer asks  
“No reason it’s not important” you say snapping your fingers and a chair appears behind you and you sit. You then concentrate and snap your fingers again, hopefully making a recliner appear in Lucifer’s cage. And judging by the soft almost inaudible moment from where he was you guessed it worked.   
“How do you know Enochian?” Lucifer asks  
“I don’t think I should answer that sir, it’s my understanding that you and your family aren’t on good terms” you reply quietly.   
“Just answer the question”   
“Yes Sir” you say then proceed to answer.  
“An angel named Gabriel sings to me when I can’t sleep.” You shrug lightly and bow your head as to look at your hands.  
“And how is my brother?”  
“He’s well.”  
“You have trouble sleeping?”   
You nod and bite your lip “Yes Sir”  
“Why?”  
“I think maybe we should get to know each other better before we dive into the super personal questions Sir”  
“Stop calling me Sir. Please call me Lucifer (Y/N).”  
“Alright Lucifer” you smile liking the way his name felt on your lips.  
“May I ask you some questions?” you ask timidly. It wasn’t like you were afraid of him, you weren’t even though you probably should be. You don’t know why but you felt oddly attracted to this fallen angel.  
“Alright go ahead but only if I can ask some in return.”  
You nod your head to show your agreement and proceed to ask “What color are your eyes?”  
“Blue. What color are yours?”  
“I-I-I don’t actually know” you say your mother had told you but now you weren’t so sure she hadn’t lied to you.  
“Come here (Y/N).” Lucifer orders  
You stand and walk forward accidently tripping over your walking stick. You put your hands in front of you bracing as you fell, expecting to fall either to the ground or to hit the bars of the cage. What you didn’t expect was to meet a warm body and a strong arm wrapping around your waist. You gasp slightly and go to pull back.  
“How’d you do that? How’s this even possible?” Lucifer asks releasing you after making sure you’re steady.  
You can’t deny the disappointment you feel when he lets go of you. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on those feelings.   
“How’d I do what?” you ask beginning to feel panicked. “Lucifer what’s going on? Why’d I fall into you? How’d I fall into you? There was bars between us.”   
“The bars are still there you just kind of slipped through them like they weren’t.”   
You shake your head “No I couldn’t have. I felt them they were there”   
You hear him walk towards you. He grabs you and pulls you to him as you squeak in surprise.   
“Do you feel like there’s bars between us to you?” He questions, his breath tickling your face.  
“No…” you answer your voice barley above a whisper. Again he lets you go and you hear him start to walk around. You hear him mumble as he paces or at least you’re assuming he’s pacing.   
“I’m sorry.” You say quietly assuming you did something wrong.  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“I’m just assuming I did something wrong you’re obviously upset.” You turn your head to the floor.   
“Yes I’m upset” he says and you wince slightly at the way his voice was starting to raise.   
“But it’s not your fault”   
You couldn’t help but notice the way his voice changed, it became softer almost like he was trying not to upset you. And something about him trying made you curious as to why, was he trying not to upset you.   
You make a couch appear and sit down, patting the cushion besides you more or less telling the angel to get his butt over there to sit by you. You can feel his eyes boring into the back of your head as you assume that he’s glaring at you for silently ordering him around.  
“When you’re done murdering me with your eyes, come sit down so we can talk try to figure out what’s going on.”   
“Don’t tell me what to do.” He threatens darkly  
“If you wanted to kill me you would have done so already Lucifer. Besides you can’t tell me you’re not impressed at my ordering you around.” You try to hide the smile in your voice, impressed that you weren’t afraid of him. But maybe you might be if you could see him. But something told you that even if you could see him you wouldn’t be afraid of him.  
You hear him huff and start walking. In a matter of seconds you feel the couch move as he sits by you. You suppress a smile at getting your way.   
“Now I know this whole me slipping through the bars thing upsets you. And I’m sorry I don’t have an answer for you, because I don’t know myself. If I wouldn’t have been careless and tripped we wouldn’t be in this situation.” You hear him start to say something and reach out your hand, trying to find his face to shush him. Lucifer perceiving what you were trying to do, gently takes your hand and guides it to his face. You feel his cheek and gently leave your hand there.   
“Please let me finish before you speak.” You feel him nod beneath your hand. You pull your hand back and continue talking.  
“As I said if I wouldn’t have been careless and remembered that I put my stick down in front of me… I upset you and I’m sorry that wasn’t my intention. I actually was enjoying talking to you before I went and messed things up.” You bow your head again signaling that you were finished.  
“(Y/N)” Lucifer says quietly tilting your head back up.   
“You tripping was an accident and wasn’t your fault. Yes you falling into my cage upset me because it shouldn’t be possible. But that doesn’t automatically mean it’s your fault. For now I’m just going to let this slide, as I see my being upset has made you upset as well.”   
You nod thankful for his understanding. You let out a soft giggle.   
“What’s so funny?”  
“To think this started over eye color is ridiculous.”  
“Yes it is. Violet by the way”  
“Violet what?” you ask confused.  
“That’s your eye color (Y/N). Your eyes they’re Violet.”  
You suck in a shocked breath, everything clicking into place. Why everyone stonewalled you about Lucifer, Why your father insisted you not wander around Hell alone. You get up hoping nothing is in your way as you start to walk.  
“(Y/N) what is it? What’s wrong? Did I say something that upset you?” alarm colored his voice. “I’d thought you’d be happy to know you eye color.”  
You stop pacing and turn to his voice. “No it’s not that I am happy that you told me really I am. It’s just that everything makes sense now.”  
“What makes sense?”  
“Help me back to the couch and I’ll explain.” As soon as those words left your mouth he was by your side guiding you to the couch and helping you sit. Once you were comfortable you started your explanation.   
“Ever since I was a little girl I’ve been blind. I also have been able to tune into the angels talking. Don’t ask me how but I’ve always heard the angels. My mother tried to keep me hidden from the world and I always just assumed it was to keep me safe as I was blind. I didn’t tell her that I could hear the angels. As time went on and I got older the angels started to talk about a blind violet eyed girl who was the soulmate to the devil. They were worried that if she ever found him the plan for the fight between Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t ensue, and everything would be disrupted. They said she was to be the only person ever to be able to calm him well you down. That the girl would be able to sass and order you around without any fear of retribution and that their attraction upon finding each other would be immediate.” You sigh “You felt it didn’t you?” you ask quietly   
Lucifer grabs your hand and places it on his cheek. You take this as a yes and continue talking.  
“I of course being curious, went and asked my mom what my eye color was. She said I had brown eyes like my father. I believed her never having any reason to doubt her. I met your brother Gabriel, after my mother was killed by some other angels who somehow found out about me. He saved me and had been hiding me until my father came for me. They made an agreement that was kinda like a custody agreement. I spend half my time with Gabe and half here in hell with my dad. He has his minions watch me, says it’s too dangerous for me to wander alone. I’ve even asked others to tell me about you but apparently, they’re under strict orders not to tell me anything.”   
“The way you talk I assume your father is Crowley”  
You nod going to pull your hand off his face knowing of the animosity between your father and Lucifer. Your heart sinking a little thinking this will ruin what you are starting to have with Lucifer. To your surprise Lucifer stops you from pulling your hand away and instead takes it and just holds your hand.  
“I may not like your parent darling, but I can’t deny the attraction I feel towards you especially if you are my soulmate.”  
You smile at the endearment, and lace your fingers with his.   
“I think it’s safe to say we are starting to get to the personal stuff”  
You nod in agreement.   
“So it’s safe to assume you’ll answer my earlier question as to why you have my brother sing you to sleep as you have trouble sleeping.”  
Again you nod and push back the memories that assault you. You retract your hand from his and begin your tale.  
“Before the angels killed my mother, they…. They tortured her.” You stop blinking back tears “I may not have been able to see them do it but I sure heard her screaming.” You stopped again this time unable to stop some tears from escaping. You feel Lucifer’s hands on your cheeks wiping away the tears as he pulls you into an embrace. You bite back a sob, letting yourself sink into his embrace.   
“You feel like her death is your fault don’t you? You did before but now that you know who you really are its worse isn’t it?”   
You pull away from him no longer holding back the tears as they freely rolls down your face. “It’s my fault Lucifer. It’s always been my fault. I could have saved her all they wanted was me. I could have disobeyed her came out from where she hid me, let the angels take me.”  
“(Y/N) stop this right now!” he commands his voice going dark again. You stop talking listening to his command.  
“You couldn’t have prevented your mother’s death. They would have killed her with or without them getting what they wanted.” His voice turns soft again, pulling you back into his embrace.   
“I don’t know why you listened that day or why you chose whatever path you did today, but I thank my father that you did.” He kisses the top of your head, instantly making you feel safe and cared for. You continue to let the tears silently roll down your face, as you think about what Lucifer said to you. Slowly but surely you let your guilt fade away, as the two of you sit in silence. Eventually you pull away placing your hands on his chest.  
“I’m sorry I got your shirt wet” you feel you cheeks heat up as you blush.  
Lucifer chuckles “It’s alright darling, it’ll dry”  
“I-I think I’m ok now thank you” you smile   
Instead of saying something you feel Lucifer lean in closer his face inches from yours. He gently places his hands on either side of your face, and places a soft gently kiss on your lips. The kiss was brief but it was so loving and gentle. He pulls away again as you stick out your bottom lip making a pouty expression, earning a laugh from him.  
“Why the long face darling? You liked me kissing you, did you now?”  
You nod slowly, and Lucifer laughs again.   
“Lucifer do you think…”  
“Do I think what?”  
“I want to be able to see. Dad offered before but I told him no. Now I’m not so sure I want this anymore. I would like to be able to see you.” You shyly admit the last part.  
“Are you asking me to give you sight. Can I do that? I mean of course I can but will it work? You didn’t hear anything about you having to be blind forever was there?”  
“No but after my mum I started to get the feeling I was the girl the angels were talking about. I started to listen more closely to them talk. The only thing I heard was that only Lucifer could cure her blindness. When Gabriel and Dad offered I was afraid that it really could be me so I declined. I was afraid that if I was her that you wouldn’t want me. I’m just plain ordinary me nothing special except being half-demon.”  
“(Y/N) listen to me. There isn’t anything wrong with you. You are perfect the way you are.”  
“Thanks” you blush again.  
“Close your eyes”  
You do and you feel him touch your forehead.  
“Open your eyes (Y/N)” he softly demands  
You obey and gasp slightly shocked. You could see and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Lucifer was looking at you gauging your reaction. You reach out and touch his face rubbing your thumb across his cheek. He was so handsome, from his piercing blue eyes to his dirty blonde hair.   
“I can see you.” You smile widely and Lucifer leans in kissing you passionately. You kiss back wrapping your arms around his neck, as he pulls you closer by your waist. You engage in a heated make-out session, until you pull back to breathe. You rest your forehead against his, trying to steady your breathing.   
Your cell buzzes in your butt pocket, you go to reach for it but Lucifer gets it first as his hands were already at your waist. He hands you the phone and you answer “Hey Dad” you pause “you’re done? Great I’ll be there soon. Throne room right? Ok see you in a few” you hang up and sigh.  
“What’s wrong darling?”   
“Dad and I have a lunch date. I don’t want to go now, I want to stay here with you.”  
“Well you might have to if you can’t get back through those bars.”  
“Yea that’ll be great, just call my dad back and be like hey remember the reason you don’t like me to wander around well it sort of happened, now I’m stuck. Oh yea by the way I found Lucifer thanks so much for not telling me anything about us being soulmates that’s just great.” You say sassily.   
You finish your rant and sigh, standing from your comfortable position on his lap, and walk towards the bars. You run a hand gingerly over them. Instead of trying to see if you can get out, you reach a hand out behind you knowing Lucifer would be there. You wrap your hand around his once you find him.  
“You don’t have to you know. Not until you’re ready.”  
You just nod and pull his hand until it’s around your waist. You pull your other hand away from the bars and reach back for his other hand. Lucifer perceiving what you want brings his other hand forward and wraps it around your waist.   
“I don’t want to leave Lucifer. But on the other hand I do want to spend time with my dad.”   
“Go spend time with your father (Y/N).”  
You let out a long sigh, trying to prepare to leave his arms. You didn’t want to leave his arms, here you felt safer than you had ever felt. Like nothing or no one could ever hurt you, like nothing could go wrong.   
You finally nod after a long moment, and step away from Lucifer up to the bars. You close your eyes and step forward expecting to meet bars but you don’t. You open your eyes and turn around, you were out. You just walked out like they weren’t there.  
A frown forms on your face, and your brow furrows. After a hearts beat of silence you look up at Lucifer.   
“Well love is there anything I can get you while I’m out and about?” You ask quietly just the tiniest afraid of the dark expression on his face.   
“No Thank You (Y/N)” he replies his face softening like he’s aware of your feelings.   
You nod “I guess I’ll see you later then. Of course if that’s alright with you…”   
“It’d be more than alright with me. I’ll see you later then (Y/N).”  
You smile and blow him a kiss before walking off back the way you came.


End file.
